Love Me? Love Her? (Republish)
by Kay Yamanaka
Summary: "Dia mantan terbaikku."… "Aku membencimu, Ino!"… "Aku mencintai kalian berdua."….."Kau bukan lagi sepupuku! SELAMANYA!"…. "Biarkan aku pergi, Sasuke-kun! Aku tak bisa menyakiti dia lebih dari ini!"…."Cih! Kalian memang cinta sejati!" Chapter 1 & 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Me? Love Her? [Republish]**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Pair : [GaaIno], [SasuSaku]**

**Slight : SasuIno**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : M**

**Summary : "Dia mantan terbaikku."… "Aku membencimu, Ino!"… "Aku mencintai kalian berdua."….."Kau bukan lagi sepupuku! SELAMANYA!"…. "Biarkan aku pergi, Sasuke-kun! ****Aku tak bisa menyakiti dia lebih dari ini!"…."Cih! Kalian memang cinta sejati!"**

**Disclaimer : -Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto jii-san**

** -Love me? Love her? Belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, LEMON! (18 CLICK BACK!)**

**Chapter 1**

Brugh!

"Ah! Gomen!" ucap kedua orang yang baru saja bertabrakan itu bersamaan.

"Eh! Sasuke-kun?" Ucap gadis pirang yang baru saja tertabrak –atau menabrak- tadi dengan menelengkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan.

"Ino?"

"Se-sedang apa disini?" Tanya sang gadis yang dipanggil Ino pada pemuda raven didepannya.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab sang pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu dengan cueknya.

"Sendirian?" tanya sang gadis lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar mereka. Tak ada orang lain.

"Menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu jutru balik bertanya.

"Uhm.. mau kutemani?" Tawar Ino setelah yakin bahwa Sasuke memang sendirian.

"Hn."

...

Cukup lama mereka melangkah, namun sampai saat inipun tak ada yang memulai untuk membuka suaranya. Hal tersebut membuat Ino yang notabenenya cerewet, merasa cukup jengah.

"Etto… Sasuke-kun, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ino hati-hati sambil mendongak kearah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Entah."

"Hah?" mulut Ino otomatis terbuka mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang berada disampingnya. "Memang kau jalan-jalan tanpa tujuan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino –lagi- dengan heran.

"Hn."

"Hmphh...! Ternyata kau masih belum berubah ne, Sasuke-kun?" ucap Ino sambil menahan tawa.

"Tak ada yang lucu denganku, Yamanaka!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Memang, tapi... ah sudahlah, lupakan! Uhm.. bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku saja, Sasuke-kun? Sudah lama juga 'kan kita tak bertemu?" pintanya bersemangat.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam dengan malas.

-K-A-Y-

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri! Eh, sudah pulang, Ino-chan? Dan bersama.. err?" Tanya Inoichi heran melihat putri semata wayangnya pulang membawa seorang pemuda.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, temanku." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum gugup kearah ayahnya.

"Sou desu ka. Uhm.. lebih baik kau segera menjaga toko bunga, kalau temanmu mau ikut, bawa saja dia sekalian." Ucap ayahnya sambil berlalu kedapur. Sedangkan Ino dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat betapa cueknya Inoichi –ayah Ino- yang bahkan tak menawari makan atau setidaknya minum dulu.

"Uhm.. Sasuke-kun, maaf atas sikap tou-san. Lebih baik kita ke toko bunga didepan saja. Ayo?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Ino telah menarik-narik lengan Sasuke agar mengikutinya.

…

"Kenapa diam, Sasuke-kun?"

"….."

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggil gadis pirang itu ragu.

"Hn?"

"Tumben sekali kau ke Konoha? Masa hanya untuk jalan-jalan?"

"Hn."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Ayo jawab! Jangan hn, hn saja!" teriak Ino yang sudah mulai habis kesabaran menghadapi pemuda disampingnya. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa dulu Ino memutuskan hubungan mereka, pemuda itu terlalu cuek pada sekitarnya.

"Kau kenal Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sakura?" Tanya Ino heran. Dia mengenal beberapa gadis bernama Sakura, jadi ia tak yakin gadis mana yang ditanyakan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn. Haruno Sakura. Dia bilang kau sepupunya?"

"Eh? Tentu saja aku kenal! Memang ada apa?"

"Pacarku."

"Apa? Kau serius?" Tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn. Kenapa? Matamu berbinar." Ucap Sasuke heran.

"Iie. Aku hanya senang. Kuharap kau tak menyakiti dia, Sasuke-kun?" Pinta Ino lembut, membuat Sasuke kembali menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau tak cemburu?"

"Hah?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Kaget. Dan heran atas pertanyaan yang diajukan sang mantan kekasih.

"..."

"Aku justru senang jika kau menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggantikanku, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino sembari tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas. Kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah sinyum sinis. "Kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku ne, Ino-chan?" Gumamnya.

"Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku harus pergi. Ada yang harus kulakukan. Sampai jumpa, Yamanaka."

"...?" Ino yang terheran-heran melihat kelakuan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung pemuda itu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu. "Dia aneh!" Gumamnya seraya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

-K-A-Y-

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Geezz! Siapa sih mengganggu pagi-pagi!" Gumam gadis berambut pirang itu dengan mata masih terpejam.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ughhh!" Bukannya bangun untuk membuka pintu, sang gadis justru semakin menjejalkan tubuh kedalam selimut tebalnya tanpa memedulikan ketukan keras dipintu kamarnya.

"Hei, Pig! Kenapa pintunya tak kau buka tadi!" seru seorang gadis berambut pink sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ino –si gadis berambut pirang- hingga tergeletak dilantai.

"Selimutku!" pekik Ino seraya bangun dari tempat tidur berusaha meraih selimutnya yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sepasang kaki berdiri tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya perlahan sepasang kaki itu, mulai dari ujung jari, naik hingga ketulang kering, betis, naik lagi kelutut, kemudian kearah paha yang berbalut rok mini berwarna merah, naik lagi, melihat baju lengan pendek berwarna merah, hingga tatapannya tepat mengarah pada kepada orang tersebut. Menampilkan wajah oval yang cantik dengan sepasang bola mata emerald, dan... rambut pink! Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang sepupu, Haruno Sakura!

"Kyaaaaa…!" Ino menjerit."Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, Forehead?!"

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu, Pig!" Desis Sakura. Kemudian mulai memandangi tubuh Ino dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut pirang panjang gadis itu tergerai berantakan, piyama pendek berwarna ungu lembut yang dipakainya tersingkap hingga pangkal paha, beberapa bantal yang terlempar kesana-kemari. Sakura ternganga. "Astaga, Pig! Apa kau selalu seperti ini saat tidur?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearah Ino menggunakan dagunya.

"Huh! Jangan cerewet, Forehead! Ah! Tapi tumben kau datang ke Konoha, kerumahku pula. Ada apa?" Tanya Ino balik seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan merapikannya.

"Kebetulan orangtuaku ada urusan di Konoha, jadi aku ikut untuk mengunjungimu. Sekalian, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu!" jelas Sakura dengan semangat.

"Cerita apa?"

"Mandi saja dulu! Kau bau!" Kikik Sakura sambil mendorong Ino kekamar mandi.

"Hey!"

….

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Ino tak sabaran meski ia baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalutkan handuk ditubuh dan kepalanya.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sakura cuek. Sedangkan Ino yang tadinya sibuk mencari pakaian dilemari hanya sweatdrop mendadak. "Hei, Pig! Kau kenal Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Kenal sebagai apa?"

"Maksudmu?" Ino mulai bingung dengan arah pertanyaan sepupu perempuannya itu.

"Entahlah. Sasuke-kun pernah terlihat bersemangat saat aku menyebut namamu. Apa kalian err... punya hubungan?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Pernah."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Pernah yang seperti apa?" tuntut Sakura.

"Pernah pacaran." Jawab Ino santai.

"Apa? Kapan?"

"Entah. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu." Jawab Ino masih cuek, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer.

"APA?" Pekik Sakura.

"Hey! Calm down, Forehead! Kami sudah putus satu tahun yang lalu!" Ralat Ino untuk menenangkan sang sepupu.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Kupikir kalian masih berhubungan."

"Kami sudah tak pernah berhubungan sejak itu, Forehead. Yah, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu kami bertemu secara kebetulan sih. Dia bercerita kalian berpacaran"

Dan pembicaraanpun berlanjut hingga siang menjelang. Urusan orangtua Sakura sudah selesai, mau tak mau Sakurapun harus mengikuti orangtuanya kembali ke Suna. Jarak Konoha-Suna cukup jauh jadi Sakura tak mungkin bisa menginap karena masih harus sekolah. Tak seperti Ino yang baru saja lulus dari Konoha High School.

"Sampai jumpa, Pig! Lain kali giliranmu yang mampir kerumahku ya?" Pinta Sakura sebelum masuk kedalam mobil bersama orangtuanya.

"Tentu saja!" Seru Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya, yang juga dibalas Sakura dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

...

Baru saja mobil keluarga Haruno berlalu, dan Ino sudah hendak membalikkan tubuhnya kembali kedalam rumah saat didengarnya suara seseorang memanggilnya,"Ino!"

Ino mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya tersebut, dan kedua aquamarinenya tertumbuk pada sesosok pemuda yang wajahnya tertutup helm dan tengah duduk diatas sebuah motor berwarna biru dongker.

"Ng? Kau siapa?" tanya Ino heran, namun tetap mendekati sosok misterius tersebut.

"Aku." Jawab orang tersebut datar, kemudian melepaskan helm dari kepalanya. Dan kini jelaslah terlihat siapa sosok tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke!

'_Apa yang dia lakukan disini?'_ Batin Ino bertanya-tanya. Baru saja tadi mereka bercerita tentangnya, dan kini dia berada disini. Tepat didepan sang gadis Yamanaka –dan rumahnya-. "Kau mencari Sakura? Dia baru saja pulang." Jawab Ino tanpa ditanya dulu oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Bukan. Aku mencarimu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Ino –lagi-

"Temani aku kesuatu tempat."

"Eh?" belum sempat Ino melancarkan protesnya, Sasuke telah mengangkatnya keatas motor.

Ino berniat terjun dari motor besar itu, namun urung dan berbalik memeluk perut Sasuke erat saat menyadari bahwa motor tersebut telah melaju kencang hingga hampir menerbangkan tubuh rampingnya. "Sasuke-kun, KAU GILA! AKU BISA MATI KONYOL KALAU BEGINI!" Teriak gadis itu histeris, namun yang diteriaki hanya menyeringai sekilas sambil tetap melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

CIIIIITTTT!

Suara ban di rem yang beradu dengan aspal terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Namun tak lebih memekakkan daripada teriakan Ino yang masih belum kunjung berhenti.

"Hey! Sadarlah! Kita sudah berhenti!" Seru Sasuke datar dengan tampang innocent.

"Hosh..! Hosh..! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?! Kau gila ya! Ingin membunuhku?! Kalau tadi aku terlempar ditengah jalan dan terlindas truk bagaimana? Kau benar-benar mau aku mati konyol, hah?!" Sembur Ino begitu ia tersadar dari mode histerisnya.

"Hey, jangan berlebihan. Toh kau masih hidup 'kan?" jawab Sasuke dengan santainya, membuat Ino semakin emosi. Namun kemarahannya mendadak digantikan dengan keterkejutan saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya –lagi-, dan membawanya memasuki sebuah gedung mewah.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Lepas!" sekuat tenaga Ino berusaha memberontak dari gendongan Sasuke, namun nihil. Tenaganya tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tenaga kedua lengan kekar Sasuke.

"Sstt! Diamlah." Namun Ino tetap saja berusaha memberontak. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil terlepas dari tangan Sasuke (atau memang dilepaskan), karena saat ia membuka mata, ia baru menyadari kini mereka tengah berada didalam lift yang sedang berjalan.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?!" Tanya Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Apartemenku." Jawab sang pemuda santai.

"A-apartemen? Sejak kapan kau punya apartemen di Konoha?" Tanya Ino heran, sebelum kemudian tersadar kembali,"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke apartemenmu!"

"Aku baru pindah kesini, hanya kau yang kukenal di Konoha. Jadi aku mau kau membantuku membereskan apartemen baruku."

Ino terlihat ber'Ohh' ria. Namun kemudian,"Lalu kenapa harus menculikku seperti itu? Kau 'kan bisa memintaku baik-baik! Dan oh ya, apa Sakura tahu kau pindah kesini?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Pintu lift terbuka. Kini mereka telah sampai dilantai lima, tempat apartemen baru Sasuke berada. Sasuke segera menarik tangan Ino, menyeretnya dengan cukup kasar kesebuah apartemen yang berada dipojokkan.

"Masuk." Perintah Sasuke pada Ino yang masih menganga melihat betapa mewahnya apartemen si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Semuanya terlihat rapi, Sasuke-kun. Jadi kau mau aku membantu membereskan apalagi?" Tanya Ino begitu memasuki ruangan itu. Dipandanginya sekeliling, benar-benar rapi. Tak tampak sesuatu yang perlu dibereskan. Apa Sasuke membohonginya?

Mendengar tak ada sahutan terlontar dari sang pemuda, Ino menoleh kebingungan. Namun alangkah kagetnya ia saat tiba-tiba sang pemuda telah mengunci bibir Ino dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sepasang lengan kekar itu mendorong bahu sang gadis, menghentakkan punggungnya di dinding ruangan. Lidahnya menari-nari, berusaha mencari celah untuk memasuki mulut sang gadis. Ino meronta-ronta, dikatupkannya mulutnya sekuat-kuatnya, mencegah lidah sang pemuda memasukinya. Namun Sasuke tak kehabisan cara, diremasnya salah satu payudara gadis itu hingga membuatnya melenguh. Membuat celah agar lidah sang pemuda bisa memasukinya.

"Hmmpphh…!" Ino terus mencoba memberontak, tangannya yang bebas berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sasuke. Ia terus berusaha membebaskan diri dari pemuda itu, namun tetap saja. Hasilnya selalu nihil. Ino mulai kehabisan nafas, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Syukurlah Sasuke sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama, hingga sang pemuda akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Ino. Keduanya terengah-engah, berusaha mencari suplai oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kesadaran Ino mulai terkumpul kembali, namun Sasuke masih mencengkram erat bahunya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" Ino kembali memberontak. "Ingat! Aku ini sepupu kekasihmu sendiri! Jangan gila kau!" Ino terus meneriaki Sasuke yang masih mengumpulkan suplai oksigennya. "Sasukhh... mmpphh!" bibirnya kembali terkunci. Rupanya Sasuke sudah terlalu terbawa nafsu. Tangannya kini mulai meraba-raba tubuh sang gadis, meremas kedua payudaranya secara bergantian. "Engghhh!" desah Ino disela-sela ciuman Sasuke. Rupanya gadis itu pun mulai terbawa permainan sang pemuda.

Kini Sasuke bertambah gencar. Bibirnya mulai turun, mengecup dan menjilati leher sang gadis, sesekali memberikan kissmark disana. Sebelah tangannya pun masih terus memberikan pijatan-pijatan kasar didaerah dada Ino dari balik bra-nya, membuat gadis itu semakin melenguh tak karuan. Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang tadinya mencengram bahu sang gadis pun kini sudah mulai turun, mencari-cari tempat sensitif ditubuhnya. Dia menemukannya. Namun tempat itu masih tertutup oleh secarik kain. Ditariknya dengan paksa kain itu hingga robek. Kini tangannya sudah bebas melakukan apapun disana. Tangannya meraba-raba liang gelap penuh cairan itu, pertanda sang pemilik sudah terangsang hebat atas perlakuan pemuda itu. Ia sedikit memekik kesakitan saat merasakan salah satu jari sang pemuda mulai memasuki tempat yang belum pernah terjamah itu.

"Sash…nghh….sukeehh…hen..tii..kannhh!" pinta Ino saat pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk.

"Aku…mencintaimuu, Inoohh… hhh…kenapa dulu kauu… meninggalkanku? Akuu…terpukulhh.. kau tauh?" ucap Sasuke disela-sela ciumannya ditubuh Ino. "Aku…hampir melupakanmuuh.. andai..Sakura… tak pernah…menyebut..namamu!"

"Akkhh!" Pekik Ino lagi saat Sasuke mulai menambah satu jari lagi. Namun Sasuke melepaskan ciuman dan remasannya, meski kedua jarinya tetap bersemayam didalam liang Ino. Dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah kesakitan sang gadis didepannya. Raut wajahnya melembut.

"Kau tau, Ino..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian melanjutkan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk,"aku sempat hampir... aku bilang hampir... mencintai Sakura. Dia.. gadis yang baik, dia juga sepertinya benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengecewakannya, andai saja aku tak tau kalau dia itu ternyata sepupumu. Pantas saja, dulu.. saat pertama bertemu dengannya... dia mengingatkanku padamu. Kau tau? Kalian itu mirip. Yah tapi bagiku kau tetap lebih cantik.."

Ino kini menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget, tak percaya, dan bertanya-tanya. "Jadi, kau menjadikannya pacarmu karena dia mirip secara fisik denganku?" Ia kini sudah lupa dengan kedua jari pemuda itu yang masih berada didalamnya.

"Hn. Kurasa begitu. Tapi.. bukan hanya fisik, sifat kalian pun sama. Kupikir, dia mungkin bisa membuatku melupakanmu, tapi... rasanya itu mustahil saat kita kembali bertemu dijalan waktu itu. Aku sadar, tak ada yang bisa membuatku melupakanmu, Ino-chan."

Ino hanya tersenyum sinis,"Lalu.. apa kau pikir dengan cara memperkosaku kau akan bisa kembali padaku? Jangan harap! Kita tak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu! Jadi sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Teriaknya pada Sasuke yang masih terus menatapnya dalam diam.

"Apa kau tak menyayangi Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat kedua alis tipis Ino bertautan.

"Justru karena aku menyayanginya, aku tak ingin mengganggu hubungan kalian!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tentu tak ingin ia kehilangan masa depan dan cita-citanya sebagai seorang dokter , bukan?" Pemuda itu menyeringai, membuat Ino membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?!" Bentak Ino, kedua tangannya mengepal, tubuhnya mulai berontak, namun sebelah tangan Sasuke kembali mencengkeram bahunya dengan kuat.

"Tidak ada, kalau kau mau kembali padaku. Tapi..." Seringainya kini semakin lebar,"kalau kau tak mau... maka Sakura lah yang akan menggantikan posisimu saat ini, dan aku sungguh-sungguh, dia akan kuhamili, lalu aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan kalian." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan serius.

Ino kembali membelalakkan matanya,"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku.. aku mau kita kembali, tapi dengan syarat..." Ino kini juga menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Syarat apa?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Tak boleh ada seorangpun yang tau tentang hubungan kita, terutama Sakura! Dan... aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan Sakura?"

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya, aku harus memastikan bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi!" Entah sejak kapan Sasuke menanggalkan celananya, namun kini bagian bawah tubuh pemuda itu sudah terekspos dengan jelas, menunjukkan kejantanannya yang cukup besar dan panjang yang telah berdiri tegak. Dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi ia mulai memaksakan benda itu untuk memasuki lorong sempit milik Ino, membuat gadis itu terpekik kesakitan.

"Sasuke.. hentikann! Aku mohon jangan! Bukan seperti ini caranya! Akkhh...!"

"Dengan ini.. kita terikat." Jawab Sasuke datar, namun bagian bawah tubuhnya masih berusaha mendorong kejantanannya lebih keras. Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk, lorong ini benar-benar sempit, Sasuke sempat beberapa kali meringis akibat gesekan yang terjadi didalam sana. Namun ia tak menyerah, dan "Akkhh...!" dalam sekali hentak, benda itu telah masuk sepenuhnya dan menyebabkan sesuatu yang ada didalam sana robek hingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Sashh...sukkehh... kau... jahat." Ucap Ino terputus-putus dengan air mata penuh membasahi seluruh pipinya, menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dilorong kewanitaannya yang kini dipenuhi oleh benda asing itu. Sasuke sebenarnya kasihan melihat gadis tercintanya menangis karena perbuatannya, namun semua sudah terlanjur. Perlahan, ia mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya didalam sana. Berusaha mengenyahkan semua penyesalan dan rasa ibanya untuk sementara.

"Ngghh...! Akhh! Sasukk... akhh! Hentikanhh..!" Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, Ino memukul-mukul kedua tangannya yang lemas kedada bidang Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu tak peduli, dia terus saja memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya sambil melenguh sesekali saat merasakan kenikmatan dibawah sana. Dimulai dari gerakan pelan dan lembut, hingga akhirnya gerakan maju-mundur itu semakin cepat dan semakin liar. Membuat suara desahan mereka berdua memenuhi ruangan itu. Sekalipun Ino terus menangis, namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ia mulai menikmati perbuatan pemuda itu, sampai saat ini ia bahkan sudah tiga kali mencapai klimaks.

"Ngghh.. ahh.. mmhhh… Sasukkehhh… ngghhh!

"K..kau…menikmatinya 'kanhh… Inoo ahhh…!"

"Ngghh… hhh…."

"Ssshh… ahhh.. ngghhh"

"Sasukeeeee… akkhhhhhh…..!" Ino kembali klimaks untuk yang keempat kalinya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula Sasuke menyemprotkan spermanya didalam rahim Ino.

"Ahhhhh…..! Hosh.. hosh.. hosh…" Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang mulai mengecil dari dalam lorong Ino dan menyadari sesuatu. Matanya terbelalak,"Ino!" ia tercekat,"maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mengeluarkannya didalam." Matanya kini menyorotkan suatu penyesalan. Sedangkan Ino yang juga menyadari hal itu hanya bisa terus menangis.

"Brengsek kau, Sasuke!" Lirihnya sebelum ambruk kelantai. Ia pingsan. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih shock dan panik mendapati sang gadis kini tak sadarkan diri, akibat perbuatannya yang keterlaluan hanya karena ingin memiliki gadis itu.

…

"Ngghh.. akh!" Pekik Ino yang merasakan nyeri di daerah kewanitaannya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh kedua iris aquamarinenya adalah sesosok pemuda yang telah memperkosanya. "Dimana aku?"

"Di kamarku." Jawab Sasuke lirih,"Maaf.. tadi aku sudah keterlaluan."

Ino hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya setelah tersenyum sinis. Matanya kini kosong. Ia masih terlalu shock atas apa yang telah diperbuat mantan kekasihnya –atau sudah kembali berstatus sebagai kekasihnya- itu padanya. Cairan bening mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

'_Oh, Kami-sama. Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? Aku… mengkhianati saudariku sendiri…'_

To be continued….

Sesuai permintaan beberapa readers, akhirnya Kay memutuskan untuk mere-publish ff ini. Kay saat waktu itu Kay sedang labil, jadi kali ini Kay akan berusaha semampu Kay untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan sebelumnya.

Tentu saja, konflik utama tak bisa Kay ubah, bukan 'hurt/comfort' namanya kalau semua berjalan lancer hingga akhir, bukan? Begitu juga dengan sifat Sasuke yang well.. membuat Kay jijik sendiri saat membacanya kembali buat nulis ini. Kay hanya akan mengubah beberapa scene yang menurut Kay 'tidak tepat'. Untuk bagian akhir dimana Ino tiba-tiba bersama Gaara yang menurut banyak readers terlalu memaksa juga akan dijelaskan lebih rinci lagi, jadi chapter untuk bagian re-publish ini kemungkinan lebih banyak dari yang asli.

Dan soal keterpaksaan, nggak ada yang bisa maksa Kay untuk mengubah ending yang telah tersusun di otak Kay. Jadi about ending SasuSaku bukan karena Kay takut atau apa sama para Savers (bener nggak tuh tulisannya?), it's fiction, but I made it based a true story. So, Kay nggak bisa ngatur endingnya, meskipun tentu saja nggak ada acara hamil-hamilan in that story, itu cuma buat supaya konfliknya lebih nyata. Anggap saja ini adalah ff yang Kay berisi potongan curhatan buat my causin yang sampe sekarang bahkan nggak mau sedikitpun ngelirik Kay *tertawa hambar

Okay, ini waktunya buat bales review, Kay nggak tahu ini ada yang udah dibales lewat PM atau belum, tapi Kay bakal bales semua disini. Kay sendiri nggak yakin para reviewers sebelumnya masih ingat pernah review disini sih hahaha

_ .50 _: Iya, rencana awal sih mau bikin sequel, tapi Kay nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa soalnya lebih banyak yang minta re-publish ^_^V Tapi makasih udah review

_Scarletto Fernandes_ : Ntar kalo ini selesai dan banyak yang minta sequel, disequel itu Sasuke bakal tahu soal anak Ino yang dicurigai [?] sebagai anaknya XD Oke, and arigatou gozaimashita udah mau review

_Kazama Sakura (Pink Uchiha) _: Terima kasih banyak atas saran dan pendapat, Senpai. Setuju juga sama pendapat senpai soal pair, Kay juga berpikir seperti itu. FF Ino-cent pun juga terkadang punya banyak konflik yang sering bikin nyesek didada. Lagipula Kay emang nggak punya niat nge-bash chara manapun disini, ini cuma sekedar fiksi :3 Yah, sekali kali Kay ucapkan terimakasih pada senpai yang bisa sedikit menerima keberadaan ff ini

_Lovely Uchiha _: Iya, di ff re-publish ini nanti bakal diceritain selengkap-lengkapnya kok, Lovely-san. Arigatou gozaimashita udah read and review

_Azzuradeva_ : Haha.. terimakasih atas reviewnya, Azzura-san :D

_SASUrasakuKE_ : Itu 'kan buat memperpanjang konflik biar bisa bikin sequel hahaha ^^V Kay mengerti kok perasaan Sasu-san, Kay juga nggak rela liat Gaara pacaran apalagi punya anak sama cewek selain Ino . Tapi ini sudah terlanjur jadi konflik, nggak akan menarik kalau Kay hilangin bagian Ino hamilnya, gomen ne? XD Arigatou gozaimashita atas reviewnya

_Kuro Heichou_ : Nggak akan dihapus kok, cume di republish ^^ Arogatou for review

_Hana Kumiko _: Itu buru-buru banget soalnya, tapi kali ini Kay buatin re-publish nya dulu ya? Ntar sequelnya belakangan haha XD Ntar nggak akan diskip lagi ceritanya :D Yosh, Arigatou gozaimashita

_Hana Hoshiko _: Wah, namanya mirip ya sama yang diatas [?], kembar ya? :D Un? Emang Sakura mau ngapain ke London? *Amnesia akut. Btw, Arogatou gozaimashita for review

_Jenny Eun-chan _: Kay juga nggak rela Gaara-chan sama cewek lain selain Ino . Setuju, Jenny-san! Mereka supeeerr cocok. Pasangan paling sempurna di Naruto fanfic wahaha XD Mereka bentar lagi juga dapet momongan :p Oke, Arigatou gozaimashita for review

_Hotaru Keiko _: Sequel kemungkinan setelah ini tamat :D Nggak apa-apa, maaf juga baru bales ^^a btw, arigatou gozaimashita for review

_Ai_ : Maaf atas ketidakpuasan Ai-san terhadap ff ini yang asli, tapi buat yang re-publish ini bakal Kay bikin se-realistis mungkin. Ending juga bakal sedikit berubah, jadi takkan sesuai dugaan Ai-san. Soal chemistry SasuSaku, memang sulit, karena pada dasarnya saya bukan orang yang menyukai main chara ani/manga berambut pink termasuk Sakura, dan selama ini saya lebih sering menulis SasuIno meski belum dipublish. Tapi bukankah suatu awal yang baik jika seseorang yang membenci satu tokoh tapi mencoba mengurangi ketidaksukaannya dengan membuat ff tanpa menjelek-jelekkannya? Chemistry bisa dibangun secara perlahan. Jadi saya akan tetap menulis SasuSaku jika saya suka dan tidak menulis jika saya tidak suka. Arogatou gozaimashita for review

_Sarah Uchiha Parker_ : Haha.. terserahlah, Sarah-san mau bilang apa. Saya sudah tahu fic sebelumnya tidak masuk akal, itu sebabnya saya merepublish dan memperbaikinya. Arigatou gozaimashita for review

_Endymutiara _: Emang kenapa kalau sama Sai, Tia-san? Nggak dihapus kok, cume di re-publish ^^ Nanti bakal dijelasin lebih lengkap soal GaaIno disini :D Btw, Arigatou gozaimashita for review

_Yura Yura _: Salam kenal juga Disini Gaara juga udah dimasukkin kok ke main chara, tapi Gaara tetap belum muncul sebelum Ino pergi dari Konoha. Soalnya Gaara 'kan emang tinggal diluar negeri, jadi belum kenal Ino. Tapi nanti bakal diceritain lebih detail kok gimana mereka sampai bisa menikah dan Gaara mengetahui tentang Ino dan Sasuke :D Ini udah di re-publish, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya? Arigatou gozaimashita for review

_Guest_ : Main chara memang Ino, tapi Sakura disini nggak jahat kok, dia cuma terlalu kecewa sama Ino dan Sasuke sehingga bersikap seperti itu. Kalau Sasuke, dia emang bukan cowok baik disini, pada dasarnya Sasuke masih belum bisa membedakan antara perasaannya pada Sakura dan Ino. Keduanya cantik dan memiliki wajah hampir serupa, juga memiliki sifat yang mirip, itu yang membuat Sasuke jadi terkesan plin-plan. Btw, Arigatou gozaimashita for review

_Guest (2) _: Terimakasih atas saran dan pendapatnya, Kay sangat menghargai itu. Tapi seperti yang Kay bilang, cerita ini sebagian besarnya based on true story jadi sudah pasti main chara adalah saya (Ino), tapi bisa dibilang juga Ino menceritakan tentang SasuSaku. Jangan tanya kalau bingung, Kay sendiri bingung soal penjelasan Kay tadi hahaha. Tapi Kay akan berusaha memperbaiki karakter mereka kok :D Arigatou gozaimashita for review

_Qwerty _: Disini bakal diceritain kok soal GaaIno nya secara lengkap :D Arigatou gozaimashita for review

_Guest (3)_ : Kalau saja gaje, anda apa? :v

_Nona F _: Kay bakal tetep bikin kok. F-san bukan peramal, mana tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

_I do _: Kalau nggak rela ya jangan dibaca. Masalah selesai. Itu yang selalu saya lakukan saat melihat chara yang saya benci jika dipasangkan dengan chara yang saya sangat sukai :v

_Aihara Kotoko (1)_ : No comment :v

_Aihara Kotoko (2&amp;3) _: Entahlah, bingung sendiri mau bales apa :v

_Tae_ : Kalo cowok, bekas nggak bekasnya nggak terlalu berpengaruh. Kalau cewek kan beda hahaha… Saya tahu soal ending, itu sebabnya saya re-publish cerita itu

_Evil Smirk Black Swan _: Disini juga entar diceritain kok :D Soal sequel bakal certain soal kehidupan anak-anak mereka kelak. Arigatou for review

_Lady Bloodie_ : Makasih sebelumnya atas sarannya. Soal anak-anak mereka bakal dibahas disequel cerita ini. Yah, ini udah Kay koreksi sih, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya

_LaChoco_ : Arigatou dukungannya, LaChoco-san :D Saya merasa semangat saya kembali ^_^ Kay juga sadar hal itu, itulah kenapa Kay mere-publish ff ini, untuk berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan Kay sebelumnya. Soal interaksi GaaIno akan diberitahu detailnya di ff republish ini ^_^ Arigatou gozaimashita :D

_Caty _: Terimakasih atas sarannya, Caty-san, saya sangat menghargai itu Soal itu maklumnya, itu pertamakalinya saya membuat ff dengan rate M buat lemon, tapi kalau boleh jujur, saya tidak menyesal soal mereka bertiga. Menurut saya akan lebih susah membuat konfliknya jika tidak seperti itu. Arigatou gozaimashita udah review

_Endymutiara (chap 1) _: Arigatou gozaimashita, Tia-san. Kay sangat menghargai dukunganmu. Tapi sebagai Ino-cent kita tidak boleh bicara sekasar itu Seperti yang kamu bilang, biarkan anjng menggonggong, Kay sendiri nggak terlalu memperdulikan para flamers. Gimanapun juga, Kay bakal selalu nerima kritik dan saran yang membangun dengan tangan terbuka, tapi Kay tak akan terlalu mempedulikan yang tidak terlalu penting bagi perkembangan Kay dalam dunia tulis-menulis. Kay tahu mereka berpikir Kay tidak pantas menulis SasuSaku karena Kay adalah seorang Ino-cent. Tapi bukankah seorang penulis yang baik tak akan egois dan hanya menulis menggunakan chara yang disukai, bukan? Jadi biarkanlah mereka :D Kay akan tetap berjuang dengan semangat! Fighting! ^^/

_Me_ : Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya :D Kay sedang belajar menjadi penulis yang professional dalam hobinya sih hehe ^^a

_SasuInoGaa_ : Terimakasih banyak, Kay memang sedang dalam proses penulisan SasuIno, gaaIno, daan SasuInoGaa baru kok, bakal segera Kay publish begitu selesai :D

_Dorii _: Trus apa salahnya Ino-cent nulis pair diluar Ino-cent. Toh, banyak diluar sana para Ino-cent senpai yang nulis ff selain Ino-centric. Hm.. Apa karena penname mereka tidak menggunakan nama Yamanaka maka kalian tak peduli? Atau… lu cuma berani nge-flame para newbie yang lu pikir nggak bisa apa-apa? Lu ngatain gw padahal belum tentu fic lu lebih baik dari gw. Please deh!

_Bawah Gue Anjing_ : Kheh! Gaya lu kayak kagak protes aja! Mana tuh ff lu? Tunjukkin sekarang!

_Yui _: Setuju deh sama Yui-san. Kalau nggak suka ya nggak usah dibaca. Daripada baca trus ngabisin tenaga buat flame nggak penting? :v Sakura bukan nerima si bekas dengan ikhlas. Jelas-jelas Sakura kagak tahu Sasu pernah gituan sama Ino -_-' Hahaha… Kay jadi bingung, padahal Yui-san nggak baca ff ini, tapi udah nge-flame aja :v Kay kasih saran ya, jangan terlalu percaya sama kotak review, tak semua dari mereka berkata kenyataan, Kay berlajar ini dari pengalaman sendiri.

_Haruno Sakura _: Gomen ne, Kay nggak maksud jahat kok sama Sakura

_Guest (4) _: Emang fic kamu seberapa bagus? Kay kan udah bilang, jangan sok nge-flame atau merendahkan Kay kalau kamu sendiri bahkan nggak berani sekedar nulis nama. Kalau mau muntah ya ke toilet sono!

_Edogawa_ : Arigatou gozaimashita ^_^

_Guest (5) _: Gw cuma mau liat tulisan elu-elu pada yang ng-flame gw. Toh gw nggak akan bales nge-flame, gw masih punya adat, nggak kayak elu *ngakak. Dan cuma orang-orang yang nggak lebih baik dari gw yang kagak berani nunjukkin akunnya sendiri! :P

Tenang aja, gw bakal buat lebih banyak InoSasuSaku, nunggu sampe elu berani muncul pake akun asli :v

_Guest-chan_ : Nggak apa-apa kok, Nae-san Kay juga minta maaf karena udah hampir setahun baru bales haha.. Kay rasa Nae-san sendiri mungkin udah lupa pernah review di fic ini ^^a Iya, emang ada Gaaranya :D Yah, mereka emang begitu, Kay sendiri sering liat para SS lovers nge'flame ff yang masukkin Ino jadi main chara. Jadi itu bukan hal aneh buat Kay :v Wah, Sayang sekali ya? Kay tahu itu :D Tapi Kay tetep ngerepublish fic ini buat perbaikan, Kay sendiri berpikir di fic yang asli masih banyak kesalahan u_u. Hahaha.. memang begitu, padahal toh Kay nggak akan ngebales mereka :v Btw, Arigatou gozaimashita karena Nae-san udah mau review dan dukung Kay ^_^ Hontou ni arigatou!

_Wickey-Pooh_ : Salam kenal juga, Wickey-san Terima kasih atas pendapatnya, Kay juga berpikir begitu, karena itu Kay harus nulis bagian 'itu' sama Ino. Kalo nggak gitu jadi susah bikin konfliknya . Nggak Kay hapus kok ^^ Cuma di re-publish aja buat perbaikan :D Lagi proses bikin fic baru kok ini. Arigatou for review :D

_The Deathstalker_ : Maaf banget karena baru bisa bales, tapi menurut Kay ff ini nggak sepenuhnya seperti yang para flamers katakan. Kay nggak punya maksud sama sekali buat jelek-jelekin Saku atau SasuSaku, ini cuma cerita yang memerlukan sebuah konflik. Soal penempatan chara, seperti yang udah Kay jelaskan sebelumnya, dari awal Kay upload fic ini sengaja di buat Ino. Y, Sasuke. U, Sakura. H sebagai main chara, tanpa menggunakan pair. Dan Kay sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk menyusun nama mereka sesuai urutan tersebut, yang Kay nggak mengerti, nama-nama tersebut tetap berubah menjadi Sasuke. U, Sakura. H, Ino. Y. Kay nggak tahu apa itu ada hubungannya sama fic SasuSaku lebih banyak dari SasuIno atau ada kesalahan pada ffn saat itu. Saya sudah menjelaskan berkali-kali pada readers, tapi entah kenapa para Flamers tetap tak peduli dan tetap memberi flame secara membabi buta. Kay bukan orang yang mudah kapok hanya karena karya Kay dihina kok ^_^ Btw, arigatou gozaimashita for review, Senpai.

: Terimakasih sebelumnya karena tak jadi muak dengan author hina ini XD Kay juga minta maaf karena ternyata Ino nggak sama Sasu. Tapi toh Ino udah dapet yang lebih baik kan? *nyengir. Iya, Kay bakal terus bikin fic baru kok, Kay juga akan usahakan tiap fic dan chapternya akan lebih bagus daripada sebelumnya :D Iya, Kay juga berpikir begitu, mereka Cuma bisa menghina tapi takut dihina :v Oke deh, arigatou gozaimashita for review :D

_Zoetrope 20 _: Ini udah Kay republish kok, semoga aja kali ini nggak seburuk yang sebelumnya ^^a Nggak apa-apa kok, Kay nggak masalah soal 'lebih' atau 'kurang'nya fic Azu-san, toh Azu-san nggak ngeflame fic ini :D Arigatou for review

_HoMin 'El_ : I see, Senpai Kay juga sadar kok kalau fic Kay sebelumnya itu amburadul (Kay juga nggak tahu apa yang republish ini lebih baik atau sama aja), tapi Kay berterimakasih karena setidaknya senpai mau membaca dan memberi kritik pada Kay agar bisa lebih baik. Kay juga udah hapus note-note nggak penting itu. Deskripsi dan alur juga akan Kay usahakan untuk diperbaiki. Um! Makanya Kay mencoba merepublishnya kali ini dan berharap lebih baik dimata senpai maupun para SSL ^_^ Kay emang lebih semangat kok pas baca review dari senpai. Dan menurut Kay, fic senpai itu bagus-bagus. Senpai adalah salah satu author idola Kay! :D Arigatou gozaimashita karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview ff Kay, maaf juga karena balasan dari Kay ternyata selambat ini .

_Uchiha Ouka _: Ah, arigatou gozaimashita, Ouka-san :D

_CANDY_ : Salam kenal juga. Kay juga balesnya telat banget kok, Candy-san ^^a Kay sebenernya juga kesel setengah idup pas bikin Sasuke yang kek gitu, tapi mau gimana lagi? Tuntutan cerita . Buat fic mainstream dulu juga kan nggak apa-apa, Candy-san? Pengalaman menulis ide berbeda juga pasti diawali dari cerita mainstream. Candy-san yang semangat aja, nulis itu sedikit demi sedikit juga bisa, tapi langsung tulis begitu ada ide, dan usahakan ficnya nggak discontinue ditengah jalan Arigatou gozaimashita for review

_14UchiHaruno Misaki_ : Salam kenal juga, Misaki-san. Oke, jadi menurut Misaki-san, bagian mana dari cerita saya yang gaje? Saya memang Ino-cent, tapi bukankah banyak Ino-cent yang bahkan jauh lebih senior dari saya menulis fic dengan pair lain selain Ino-centric? Lalu kenapa saya tidak diperbolehkan menulis SasuSaku? Jika Misaki-san pikir saya membuat fic ini dalam rangka balas dendam, anda salah besar! Tapi jujur, saya memang membenci para author yang seenaknya membuat Ino like a bitch, tapi toh itu nggak ada hubungannya sama Sakura kan? Lagipula saya tidak membuat Sakura seperti itu, bukan? Saya sendiri tak pernah keberatan jika para SS Lover menulis Ino menjadi gadis yang lemah atau selalu dibawah Sakura. Saya nggak masalah dengan itu semua. Saya nggak pernah flame mereka. Saya bahkan tak berniat membaca satupun dari mereka! Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, ini tidak terpaksa. TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MEMAKSA SAYA untuk menentukan ending pair, kecuali jika saya memang sengaja membuat poll untuk itu, dan untuk yang satu ini, saya tidak melakukan polling apapun. Anda bukan peramal apa lagi pembaca pikiran, jangan men-judge seseorang hanya karena dia seorang Ino-cent. Saya tahu ff yang asli terlalu terburu-buru, itulah mengapa saya merepublish ff ini. Oh ayolah! Apa anda pikir hanya karena Ino hamil anak Sasuke lalu ia tak bisa mendapatkan pemuda lain? Lalu jika saya menulis seperti itu, bukankah pemeran utamanya akan tertukar? Rahasia itu akan terus tertutup hingga sequel fic ini nanti, dan saya akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankannya. Jika anda berharap saya menulis SasuSaku saat saya benar-benar suka pada pasangan itu, well, sampai kapanpun saya tak akan pernah menyukai mereka. Fic ini kubuat untuk melatih profesionalitas dalam menulis. Haha.. review anda memang sangat menyinggung, tapi saya tidak akan dendam atau apapun. Jadi tak masalah. Terimakasih sudah mau member kritik dan saran


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love Me? Love Her? [Republish]**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Pair : [GaaIno], [SasuSaku]**

**Slight : SasuIno**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : M**

**Summary : "Dia mantan terbaikku."… "Aku membencimu, Ino!"… "Aku mencintai kalian berdua."….."Kau bukan lagi sepupuku! SELAMANYA!"…. "Biarkan aku pergi, Sasuke-kun! Aku tak bisa menyakiti dia lebih dari ini!"…."Cih! Kalian memang cinta sejati!"**

**Disclaimer : -Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

** -Love me? Love her? Belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, LEMON! (18 CLICK BACK!)**

**Chapter 2**

Pagi yang cerah, sinar mentari yang hangat terasa nyaman dikulit putih gadis itu. Suara siulan burung yang indah pun turut meramaikan suasana nyaman itu. Namun sang gadis pirang masih tak bergeming, wajahnya yang cantik tertutup oleh selimut tebal namun tak mampu menutupi seluruh kecantikannya. Berkali-kali terdengar panggilan dari luar pintu kamar yang terkunci rapat itu, namun sang gadis tetap tak bergeming. Tak memedulikan suasana bersahabat disekitarnya. Ia tak tidur, hanya saja ia benar-benar tak bersemangat beberapa hari ini. Semenjak kejadian yang merenggut hartanya yang paling penting itu. Berkali-kali pemuda itu datang kerumahnya. Menghubunginya untuk meminta maaf, namun sang gadis mengacuhkannya. Ia masih terlalu sakit akan kejadian itu.

Ia memang sudah berjanji untuk kembali menjadi pasangan –rahasia- sang pemuda. Tapi tetap saja, kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu telah memperkosanya membuatnya mulai membencinya. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Bagaimana jadinya kalau sepupunya, Sakura tahu perihal pemerkosaan itu? Apa dia akan shock? Apa dia akan membenci sepupu pirangnya ini? Belum lagi ada kemungkinan dia akan hamil gara-gara sang pemuda yang dengan seenaknya mengalami klimaks didalamnya lalu dengan mudahnya ingin meminta maaf. Itulah hal yang paling ditakuti sang gadis, Yamanaka Ino. Bagaimana kalau sampai hal itu terjadi? Apa ia akan meminta pertanggungjawaban dari sang pemuda Uchiha, dengan resiko menyakiti Sakura yang sangat ia sayangi? Apa ia harus mencari pria lain yang rela mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan sang bungsu Uchiha? Tidak mungkin! Atau… ia harus merelakan masa depannya dengan kabur sejauh mungkin dan merawat kandungannya sendiri? Atau bahkan ia harus menggugurkan kandungannya? Baiklah, pemikiran itu berlebihan karena belum tentu ia akan hamil karena kejadian itu. Tapi... apa boleh buat, pikirannya yang kacau membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh.

"Hime, ada temanmu dibawah. Cepat bangun!" Panggil Inoichi –ayah sang gadis- sambil mengetuk –menggedor- pintu kamar –lagi- untuk kesekian kalinya dalam pagi ini.

"Nggg..."

"Bangun! Atau kau mau Tou-san mendobrak pintu kamarmu ini, eh?" Ancam ayahnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Huhh.. ya sebentar!" seru Ino dari dalam selimutnya.

"Cepat!"

Akhirnya, dengan malas Ino bangkit dari kasur nyamannya, bergegas mandi sebelum menemui 'teman'nya yang entah siapa itu. _'Siapa sih yang mampir pagi-pagi begini?'_ gerutunya dalam hati sambil mengeramas rambut panjangnya.

Acara mandi super-singkat itupun berakhir. Setelah mengganti pakaian dan menyisir rambut, Ino turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu tempat sang 'teman' menunggu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok yang disebut sang ayah sebagai 'teman'nya itu.

"Sasu….ke!" Ino terbelalak.

"Ino…" Gumamnya sambil memandangi sang gadis dengan lekat. Kini Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodoh sampai tak menyangka bahwa 'teman' yang mendatanginya pagi-pagi itu ternyata orang yang sangat dihindarinya beberapa hari ini.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?" Tanya gadis itu datar. Namun wajahnya terlihat benar tengah menahan amarah.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal kejadian waktu itu, aku benar-benar tak sengaja saat.."

"Cukup!" Potongnya."Aku tak ingin membicarakan itu lagi. Jadi kalau kau kemari hanya untuk membahas itu, sebaiknya angkat kaki dari rumahku sekarang juga!"

"Bukan hanya itu. Tujuanku kesini juga…. ingin menagih janjimu."

"Janji apa lagi?!"

"Kau menjadi pacarku lagi." Jawabnya enteng.

"Tak bisakah kau biarkan aku tenang setidaknya beberapa waktu? Aku muak denganmu!"

"Ingat apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura jika kau menolak, Ino."

Deg!

'_Kenapa dia harus mengancam dengan itu lagi? __Apa tak cukup baginya menghancurkan masa depanku!' _Batin sang gadis berteriak geram. Ia kini hanya bisa tersenyum pahit pada sang pemuda,"Bahagiakan Sakura, maka aku… akan membahagiakanmu."

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai. Rupanya, kemenangan saat ini berada ditangannya. Tapi... apa dia akan puas?

XXX

"Sakura? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi tadi aku asik mengobrol dengan Mikoto-baasan. Kau darimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu dengan raut penasaran.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawabnya datar. Kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit menggoda,"Tumben kau kesini, Saku-chan? Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Haha... jangan terlalu pede, Tuan Uchiha!" Sangkalnya. Namun jelas sekali wajah gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Wah, wah, kalian ini.. kalau sudah asik sampai lupa kalau ada orang lain disini." Goda seorang wanita paruh baya berparas cantik yang sejak tadi mengamati tingkah laku sepasang kekasih dihadapannya.

"Ehehe.. Gomen ne, Mikoto-baasan." Wajah Sakura kini semakin memerah, hampir-hampir mengalahkan warna rambutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapi godaan ibunya. Keluarga Uchiha memang sudah cukup lama mengenal keluarga Haruno, sehingga saat mengetahui Sasuke yang berpacaran dengan Sakura, Mikoto jadi semakin dekat pada gadis itu. Keluarga besar Uchiha maupun Haruno memang sudah merestui hubungan mereka begitu mengetahui perihal hubungan kedua orang tersebut.

"Ahaha.. tak apa. Tak perlu sungkan, Sakura-chan. Tapi sebaiknya bibi harus pergi dulu ya, tak ingin menganggu sepasang kekasih yang ingin melepas rindu hihihi.." Kikik Mikoto sambil berlalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu di halaman belakang.

"..."

"..."

"Err... kau... beberapa hari yang lalu kemana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mencarimu kesini, tapi Mikoto-baasan bilang kau pergi sejak pagi. Aku menunggumu sampai malam, kau tak pulang-pulang. Ponselmu juga tak aktif."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura hati-hati.

"Hn?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku ke Konoha." Jawabnya datar.

Gadis itu tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha?" Entah kenapa hatinya mendadak tak nyaman saat mendengar jawaban sang kekasih.

"Aku akan kuliah disana, jadi hari itu aku mencari apartemen untuk kutinggali selama disana."

'_Apa? Kuliah? Di Konoha? Kenapa harus disana? __Itu artinya... tidak! Tenang saja Sakura. __Sekalipun ada kemungkinan mereka akan sering bertemu, tapi toh dia sekarang milikmu. Tak ada yang bisa merebutnya darimu. Lagipula, Ino kelihatan sudah tak peduli pada Sasuke, jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan' _Batin Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa rasa penasarannya tak mampu dibendung untuk menanyakan hal itu, "Kenapa harus kuliah disana, Sasuke-kun? Di Suna juga banyak 'kan kampus yang bagus?"

"Aku hanya bosan dengan suasana Suna yang gersang. Apa kau tak setuju aku kuliah disana?"

"Ano... bukan begitu. Hanya saja... disana kan ada..."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran, kedua alisnya terangkat. Sebenarnya ia tau apa yang dimaksudkan Sakura, hanya saja akan lebih tak mencurigakan jika ia bertanya, bukan? Oh Sasuke, aktingmu memang hebat!

'_Ada mantan pacarmu!' _Teriak Sakura, namun tentu saja hanya dalam hati. Sedangkan nyatanya malah berkata,"Tak apa. Kau boleh kuliah dimanapun kau mau Sasuke-kun. Tapi bersiaplah, tahun depan aku akan menyusulmu!"

"Hn. Tak sabar untuk itu, hime." Ucapnya sambil mencium pucuk kepala merah muda itu. Gadis itu tersenyum,_'Semua akan baik-baik saja'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

…

"Sakura-chan, kau akan makan malam disini kan?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Uhm.. entahlah, Baasan. Apa tak merepotkan?"

"Oh ayolah, mana mungkin bibi merasa repot mengajak calon menantu bibi makan malam? Sudah lama juga 'kan kita tak makan malam bersama disini? Sekalian kau bantu masak ya? Mau 'kan, Sakura-chan?" Nyonya Uchiha tersebut tersenyum lembut.

"Err... baiklah." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum manis pada sang 'calon mertua'. Wanita paruh baya itupun tampak sumringah. Ia memang sangat menyukai kekasih putra bungsunya ini. Dibanding para mantan pacar Sasuke yang pernah dibawa kerumah ini, menurutnya memang Sakura-lah yang paling cocok menjadi menantunya. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat sekilas wajah Sakura sangat mirip dengan wajah seseorang. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal setiap melihat wajah itu. Tapi kenapa? Mikoto sendiri tak mengerti. Toh ia akhirnya hanya angkat bahu tak peduli seraya melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

...

"Kaa-san, mana Itachi-nii dan Sai-nii?" tanya Sasuke pada sang ibu yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama Sakura.

"Aa.. Itachi sepertinya masih dikantor, sedangkan Sai.. entahlah... mungkin digalerinya? Atau sedang melukis disuatu tempat? Siapa yang tahu? Anak itu tak pernah terduga." Mikoto mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur.

"Tumben kau mencari mereka?" teriak Mikoto pada Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih belum jauh.

"Tak ada apa-apa."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putranya yang satu itu.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Mikoto pada Sakura untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Baik-baik saja, Baasan. Tapi aku bertekad meraih peringkat satu kali ini." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hm.. selain cantik, ternyata kau juga pintar ya, Sakura-chan. Tak salah Sasuke memilihmu sebagai pacarnya." Goda Mikoto, membuat pipi Sakura kembali memerah. Benar-benar suka sekali Mikoto menggoda gadis itu. _'Kuharap Sakura-lah yang akan menjadi menantuku kelak. Dia benar-benar sempurna untuk menjadi seorang Uchiha."_ Batinnya penuh harap.

-K-A-Y-

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha yang biasanya dipenuhi kekakuan itu terasa berbeda malam ini. Terasa lebih ceria dan berwarna, mungkin karena keberadaan Sakura yang dirasa nyaman oleh semua orang di ruangan itu. Bahkan Sasuke-pun tak bisa menyangkal kalau gadis itu memang menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi kedua orangtuanya yang terlihat sangat menyukai gadis itu, kedua kakaknya beserta kakak iparnya (istri Itachi) pun tampak menyukai Sakura. Padahal dulu saat ia bersama Ino, jangankan makan malam, bahkan untuk bertemu pun orangtuanya tak mau. Dia menyesal mengajak Ino kerumahnya saat itu. Ia yakin gadis itu pasti merasa sakit hati terhadap keluarganya. Alasannya karena Ino adalah anak yatim, sehingga tak cukup sempurna untuk menjadi istri seorang Uchiha. Mereka benar-benar menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan. Mungkin itu juga salah satu penyebab mengapa Ino memilih untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku permisi dulu, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus untuk kuliahku nanti." Ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku!" Seru Sakura setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan pada semua yang masih berada diruang makan itu, sedangkan Itachi dan isterinya telah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang makan dengan cuek.

…

Mereka kini tengah berada dikamar Sasuke. Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Entah kenapa keduanya merasa canggung untuk sekedar membuka suara. Sasuke tengah sibuk didepan laptopnya, memeriksa jika mungkin ada data yang kurang untuk mendaftar di Konoha University. Sedangkan Sakura? Entahlah. Ia hanya duduk disana, memandangi kegiatan Sasuke dalam diam. Cukup lama hingga salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya,"Kenapa hanya diam?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini telah meninggalkan laptopnya yang masih menyala dan menghadap Sakura yang berada si belakangnya. Wajah gadis itu lagi-lagi memerah saat dipandang lekat oleh sang kekasih.

"Kau kelihatannya sibuk, jadi.. aku memilih untuk diam saja." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hm.. jangan membuang muka seperti itu, kau cantik saat malu , kau tahu?" Goda Sasuke sambil menarik wajah Sakura dengan lembut agar kembali menghadapnya. Cup. Dikecupnya perlahan bibir merah muda itu, gadis itu tak bergeming, antara kaget dan malu mungkin. Namun seiring waktu berlalu akhirnya gadis itu mulai mampu mengatasi keterkejutannnya dan mulai membalas kecupan sang kekasih. Berawal dari ciuman lembut, hingga keduanya mulai terpengaruh oleh nafsu masing-masing. Kedua bibir itu kini saling mengulum, saling melumat bibir pasangannya penuh nafsu. Tangan kanan Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha meraba-raba tubuh sang gadis namun usahanya selalu dihentikan oleh Sakura yang masih mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Ayolahhh, Saku..rahh-channhh.. pegang sedikitth saja.." Sasuke memelas disela-sela ciuman panasnya.

"Nggh.. tidak bolehhh mmhh… Sasukeh-kunhh.. hh… nanti.. kauuhhh keterusannh..mhhh.."

"Apa salahnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini telah benar-benar melepas ciumannya dari Sakura.

"Kau lupa aku masih SMA? Kalau aku hamil bagaimana? Aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. Ya, ya, baiklah. Aku tau." Sungut Sasuke.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Setengah 9, kenapa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah! Aku harus pulang sekarang!" Pekik Sakura seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Menginap disini saja," Ujar Sasuke, menarik Sakura kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak mau orangtuaku khawatir."

"Haahh.. baiklah kalau begitu, kuantar." Ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari kamar.

-K-A-Y-

"Ino-chan!" Seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan hebohnya.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya gadis yang dipanggil Ino tersebut dengan cueknya.

"Tentu saja mendaftar kuliah, sama sepertimu 'kan, Ino-chan?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Geezz.. maksudku, kenapa harus disini?!"

"Hey, memangnya tidak boleh? Harusnya kau 'kan senang bisa satu kampus dengan sepupumu yang tampan ini." Ucapnya dengan pedenya membuat Ino hampir muntah. Gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan di Teme itu?"

"….." Wajah Ino kini berubah. Tegang. Namun sayangnya sepupunya yang satu itu sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Hey, Ino-chan! Kenapa diam?"

"Kami sudah berakhir sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Naruto. Kau tak tau?" Ucapnya datar. Matanya tampak kosong. Sekelebat memori tak menyenangkan bermunculan diotaknya ketika mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Hah? Serius? Kenapa Teme tak pernah cerita ya?" Sang pemuda pirang mengelus-elus dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol, tampak sedang berpikir.

"Itu kan tak penting, Naruto. Lagipula sekarang Sasuke sudah bersama Sakura, jadi… jangan pernah bahas soal hubungan kami lagi. Aku pergi dulu, Naruto." Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru. Berusaha menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut tanpa memedulikan panggilan-panggilan dari pemuda tersebut.

'_Bisa-bisanya dia menyebut nama orang itu didepanku. Oh, andai saja dia tau apa yang sudah diperbuat orang itu padaku.' _Batin Ino miris. Ia terus melajukan langkahnya menuju tempat pendaftaran, sampai matanya tertuju pada sosok yang paling dihindarinya. Uchiha Sasuke. _'Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Jangan bilang kalau dia juga akan kuliah disini!'_

Ino berniat berbalik untuk menghindar, namun sayang, gerakannya kalah cepat. Sasuke sudah menyadari keberadaannya,"Ino.." panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil tak bergeming, ia masih membelakangi pemuda itu. Wajahnya merah menahan emosi. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini! "Ino?" Panggil pemuda itu lagi, kali ini ia melangkah perlahan mendekat kearah gadis itu, berusaha meraih tangannya. Namun terlambat, sang gadis telah berlari meninggalkannya, ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengejar gadis itu, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya? _'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ino? Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku?' _

XXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak terakhir kali aku melihat Ino. Entah dengan cara apa dia selalu berhasil menghindar dariku. Padahal aku berniat kuliah di Konoha hanya untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Namun yang ingin didekati justru berusaha sejauh mungkin dariku. Apa dia benar-benar membenciku separah itu?

Dan Sakura? Entah kenapa dia sekarang rasanya semakin manja padaku. Apa Ino memberitahunya soal hubungan kami dimasa lalu? Hampir setiap jam Sakura mengirimiku email ataupun pesan singkat hanya untuk menanyakan aku sedang apa. Apa segitu khawatirnya dia dengan keberadaanku di Konoha? Aku tahu dia mencintaiku, tapi rasanya sulit untuk mulai mencintainya lagi setelah aku melihat Ino. Oh, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ditambah lagi keluargaku yang kelihatannya sangat menyayangi Sakura.

Mungkin seharusnya hari itu aku tak terbawa emosi. Harusnya aku lebih bisa menahan nafsuku pada Ino. Sekarang semuanya jadi semakin rumit. Aku memang bodoh! Pada akhirnya aku justru membuatnya semakin jauh. Ancamanku sudah tak berarti lagi rupanya.

"Sasuke-kuunn..." Terdengar panggilan manja dari belakangku. Suara yang sangat tak asing ditelingaku. Sakura.

"Sakura? Sejak kapan kau masuk?" Tanyaku heran.

Ia tampak menggembungkan pipinya,"Sudah sejak tadi tau! Padahal sebelum masuk aku sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi tak ada sahutan, jadi aku masuk saja. Kau memikirkan apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Iie, nanimonai."

"Apa kau memikirkan Ino?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Apa gadis ini bisa membaca pikiran?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau kau pernah ada hubungan dengannya, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya lirih. "Kudengar dari Mikoto-basan, kau dulu cinta sekali padanya, bukan?"

"Itu dulu." Jawabku datar.

"Kalau sekarang?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, jawab aku!"

"..."

"Kenapa diam, Sasuke-kun? Apa itu artinya kau masih memendam perasaan padanya? Apa selama ini aku tak ada artinya bagimu?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura."

"Tapi kau mencintai Ino!"

"..."

"Kau bahkan tak bisa menyangkal!"

"Dia mantan terbaikku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang sesak dihatiku melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Dia terlihat... terluka.

"Kau kekasihku, Sakura. Ino hanya masa lalu. Kau adalah yang sekarang, kekasih terbaikku." Ucapnya meski sedikit tersenyum kecut. Entahlah, rasanya ia tak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau memilih kuliah di Konoha! Kau tau di Konoha hanya ada satu universitas, kudengar Ino juga akan kuliah disana. Aku merasa... kau... sengaja memilih kuliah disana... agar bisa... lebih dekat dengannya, bukan?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan itu alasannya." Aku masih berusaha menahan ekspresi datarku meski sebenarnya pikiranku cukup kacau melihatnya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ada apa ini? Apa cinta Sakura mulai tumbuh dihatiku? Tidak mungkin! Sampai kapanpun, Ino-lah satu-satunya cintaku!

"Aku mohon, batalkan niatmu kuliah disana, Sasuke-kun? Kau tau aku tak bisa jauh darimu." pintanya lirih.

"Aku..."

"Kumohon?"

Aku menatapnya yang tengah memohon padaku. Hatiku terasa sesak. Apa sebegitu cemburunya dia pada Ino? Apa sebegitu cintanya dia padaku? Aku tak pernah sama sekali melihatnya menangis, namun mengapa hanya karena permasalahan cemburu seperti ini dia sampai menangis.. dan memohon? Sebegitu tak relakah dia jika aku berada satu kampus dengan Ino? Ahh.. kenapa semua jadi semakin rumit. Kenapa hatiku jadi goyah? Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kami-sama?

"Aku..." Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'aku..' dan 'aku!' kenapa sesulit ini menjawab 'aku tak bisa' padanya?

"Sasuke-kun?" Ia menatapku penuh harap. Air matanya masih mengalir dipipi putihnya. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya.

"Aku… baiklah." Aku menyerah! Kurasa aku memang mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Aku bahkan tak bisa menolak permintaannya. Pria macam apa aku ini? Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bersikeras untuk memiliki gadis lain dengan alasan cinta, dan sekarang? Aku mulai jatuh cinta pada gadis yang memang seharusnya kucintai sejak setengah tahun yang lalu, tapi tak pernah kulakukan. Apa itu salah? Mungkin yang kali ini tidak salah, keluargaku pasti senang, Sakura juga pasti bahagia jika tahu perasaanku yang sekarang. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ino? Aku sudah memaksanya menjadi milikku, aku sudah merampas hartanya yang paling berharga, yang tak seharusnya didapatkan oleh pria brengsek semacam aku!

"Benarkah?" Kini ia mulai tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak cerah, meski pipinya masih sedikit basah.

"Hn."

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kuuun! Aku tau kau pasti mendengarkanku." Ia memelukku. Ia tampak bahagia. Mungkin ia lega karena aku tak perlu dekat-dekat dengan Ino lagi. Aku memeluknya balik. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, kini bibir kami sudah terkunci. Saling melumat milik satu sama lain dengan liarnya. Bibir Sakura terasa sedikit asin, mungkin karena air matanya tadi sebagian mengenai bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi." Pintaku disela-sela ciuman kami. Ia mengangguk sekilas sebelum kembali memagut bibirku. Dia terlihat lebih liar siang ini. Ia bahkan mengarahkan tanganku untuk menyentuh kedua tonjolan didadanya. Aku merasa heran, namun aku menurutinya.

"Ngghh.." Desahnya saat merasakan tangan kiriku mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya, sedang tangan kananku masih intens memijit kedua payudaranya secara bergantian. Ciumanku kini mulai berpindah dari bibirnya, aku menjilat daun telinganya sebelum mengulumnya pelan, Sakura menggelinjang, ia tampak menikmatinya. Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya dimana ia hanya mengizinkan aku mencium bibirnya. Lidahku mulai bergerak turun, kini aku menjilati leher mulusnya. Berkali-kali aku mengecup leher tersebut, sesekali aku menghisap dan menggigitinya pelan, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Sakura tampaknya tak keberatan. Apa dia berniat menyerahkan dirinya padaku hari ini?

"Hhh.."

"Ahhh... mmhh.." Aku menghentikan acara –menandai-lehernya- dan mulai turun semakin kebawah, menatap sepasang tonjolan yang masih tertutup pakaian beserta bra-nya. Aku menoleh padanya, bermaksud meminta izin untuk membuka pakaiannya, ia tampak mengangguk. Perlahan tanganku mulai bergerak, membuka satu persatu pakaian beserta bra-nya. Tangan kananku mulai meremas dada putih itu, "Ngg.. ahh..." ia melenguh, ia memang menikmati permainan ini rupanya.

Aku sudah tak tahan melihat pemandangan didepanku ini, aku mulai menjilati puting merah muda itu sebelum melahapnya kedalam mulutku. "Akkhh!" Sakura terpekik, kedua tangannya kini meremas-remas rambutku badannya menggelinjang seperti cacing kepanasan. Ia benar-benar tak berniat menghentikan kegiatanku?

"Mmhh..." Gumamku disela-sela lumatanku pada payudaranya. 'Adik'ku dibawah sana rasanya sudah mulai terbangun, celanaku benar-benar sesak, aku sudah tak tahan. Aku harus segera memuaskannya, namun aku masih takut kalau Sakura akan menolakku. Mungkin aku harus lebih intens lagi merangsangnya. Tangan kiriku kembali menelusuri lekuk tubuhku, mencari tempat untuk bersarang. Mulutku masih setia mengulum dada kanannya dan tangan kanan meremas dada kirinya. Tangan kiriku kini sampai dipahanya, kugesekkan tanganku dari lutut hingga pangkal pahanya berulang-ulang, desahannya tak pernah berhenti. Akhirnya, kusudahi kegiatan mengelus-pahanya dan mulai menggesek-gesekkan jariku dikewanitaannya, "Ahhh.. Sashh..sukeehh.. nggghh... teruskanhh ahhh.."

Dia memberiku izin rupanya? Baiklah, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini! Aku menyibakkan roknya keatas, jari-jariku mulai menyingkap celana dalamnya kesamping, dan perlahan memasukkan jari tengahku kedalam lubang basah dibawah sana, "Akkhh! Sakiitt, Sasuke-kunnn!" Pekiknya kesakitan. Tapi aku tak peduli, sudah terlalu tanggung untuk menghentikannya, aku sudah tak tahan. Aku melepaskan kulumanku dari dadanya. Aku lebih memilih memandangi kewanitaannya, dengan jari tengahku yang masih menancap disana. "Ngghh.. janganhh.. menatap..milikku... seperti.. ituuhh.. mhhh..." Wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu sekaligus terangsang akibat gesekkan jariku didalam sana. Tampaknya rasa sakitnya sudah mulai hilang, aku kembali menambah satu jari kedalam sana dan.. "Akkkhh...! Sasuke-kun.. sakiittthh... hentikan akkhhh!"

"Sedikit lagiii..." Gumamku tak peduli. Aku mulai kembali menggerakan maju-mundur kedua jariku didalam sana, dari gerakan perlahan hingga cepat. Sakura tak bisa berhenti melenguh dan mendesah. Aku jadi semakin tak tahan, kubuka celana panjang beserta celana dalamku. Sakura tampak terbelalak, mungkin kaget melihat ukuran 'adik'ku yang lumayan besar dan panjang ini. Kupikir ia akan berontak dan kabur dari sini, tapi ternyata ia malah tersenyum dengan tatapan mata sayu, dan berkata, "I'm yours, Sasuke-kun..."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku menarik lepas celana dalamnya dan mulai menggesekkan 'adik'ku didepan lubang basah tersebut, perlahan mulai kumasukkan kedalam sana. Sekilas aku melihat ekspresi Sakura, ia tampa meringis kesakitan, aku bermaksud menghentikan usahaku namun ia menahanku, menatapku dengan tatapan, 'lanjutkan saja'. "Akkhh!" Sakura kembali terpekik saat kepala 'adik'ku berhasil menembus lubang kewanitaannya. Aku masih berusaha mendorong lebih kuat agar bisa masuk lebih dalam, hingga rasanya 'adik'ku menyentuh sesuatu yang menghalangi, kudorong dengan kuat hingga berhasil menembus penghalang tersebut, "Akhh! Ittai!" Pekik Sakura lebih keras, kini bahkan air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya, kelihatannya ia benar-benar kesakitan. Kudiamkan sejenak 'adik'ku didalam sana, hingga kulihat Sakura sedikit tenang. Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai menggerakkan 'adik'ku didalam sana dengan gerakan maju-mundur secara perlahan, "Ahhh... mmhh..." lubang ini terlalu sempit, aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak mendesah, rasanya aku hampir saja melayang. Sakurapun sama, ia tak pernah sekalipun berhenti mendesah, tangannya meremas bantal dan selimut disekitarnya, matanya terpejam menikmati kegiatankku. "Ahh.. lebihh.. cepatt.. ngghh.. Sashh..sukehh-kuunnnn ngghhhh..."

Aku menurutinya, aku mulai mempercepat gerakan maju mundurku, membuat kami berdua melenguh kenikmatan, "Ngghh.. ahh.. ahh.. ahhh.. shh... ini benar-benar... sempitthh ahh.. Sakurahhh..."

"Ahhh... mmmhh.. uuhhh.. terussshhh Sasuukkeehh-kkuunnnhhh..." Racau Sakura.

"Shhh... ahhh..."

"Ngghhh...akkhh! ... mmhhhh.. Sasuukkhh... ehhh... kun.. akuuhh.. men..cintaimuuhhh.. hhh"

"Aku.. juga... Sakura.. ahh..."

Gerakanku mulai tak terkendali, rasanya ada yang ingin keluar dari dalam sana, 'adik'ku mulai berkedut-kedut, rupanya Sakura menyadarinya, ia mendorong tubuhku menjauh, "Jangan didalammm!" teriaknya. Akupun tersadar dan mengeluarkannya segera, namun terlambat, sebagian besar cairanku sudah termuncrat didalam sial! Masalah bertambah! Kami berdua terengah-engah, berusaha semampu kami untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Apa.. kau tak menyesal.. melakukan ini?" Tanyaku pada Sakura, aku kini berbaring disampingnya. Akan kuusahakan untuk tak memberitahukannya mengenai 'kecelakaan' tadi.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin jadi milikmu sepenuhnya. Hosh.. hosh.. dan begitu juga denganmu.. kini kau.. milikku sepenuhnya." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Deg!

Aku miliknya sepenuhnya? Bagaimana kalau ia mengetahui apa yang telah kuperbuat pada Ino? Apa ia tetap akan berkata seperti itu?

**End of Sasuke's POV**

-K-A-Y-

Ditempat lain, diwaktu yang sama...

"Hoekk! Hoekkhh!..."

"Kau baik-baik saja, hime?"

"Aku tak apa, Tou-san. Mungkin hanya masuk angin." Jawab sang gadis.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hn. Tou-san tak usah khawatir." Ia tersenyum lembut pada sang ayah. Ayahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum keluar dari kamar sang gadis.

"Hoekkhh…!" Lagi-lagi ia memuntahkan semua yang sudah ia makan tadi sore. _'Ada apa denganku? Apa masuk angin? Tapi aku tak pernah sampai muntah separah ini kalau hanya masuk angin. __Jangan-jangan….Tidak! Kuharap bukan itu!'_ Segera ia berlari kearah kalender yang tertempel disamping meja riasnya, _'Apa? Aku.. terlambat datang bulan! Sudah dua minggu ini?' _ia membelalakkan matanya. Ia benar-benar panik,_'Itu tak mungkin kan? Aku harus memastikan!' _Ia mengambil beberapa lebar uang dari dompetnya kemudian berlari keluar dengan cepat.

"Mau kemana, hime?" Panggil ayahnya yang heran melihat kelakuan putrinya.

"Beli obat!" Jawabnya sambil terus berlari keluar, menuju apotek terdekat.

...

'_Baiklah, kita lihat hasilnya'_, Batinnya gugup. Dan… _'Apa? Ini mustahil! Tak mungkin aku… hamil?' _berkali-kali ia mencoba memeriksa, namun hasilnya sama, selalu dua garis vertikal yang muncul di alat itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, ia benar-benar positif hamil. Dan ayah dari janinnya tak lain adalah…. Sasuke. Kini.. bayangannya dulu menjadi nyata. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _batinnya. Ia kini terduduk disamping toilet, menangis sejadi-jadinya, namun tanpa bersuara. Ia takut ayahnya mendengar ia menangis dan mengetahui hal pahit ini.

**Ino's POV**

Bagaimana ini? Aku... hamil? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kami-sama, aku harus apa? Apa aku harus memberitahu Sasuke? Tapi... memangnya itu ada gunanya? Aku hanya akan menyakiti Sakura. Tidak bisa! Aku tak boleh memberitahu siapapun soal ini! Ah, bagaimana kalau tou-san sampai tahu hal ini? Beliau pasti kecewa. Aku harus apa? Kami-sama, kumohon… jawab aku?

To be continued…

Update kilat, petir ato apa nih? :v

Ngomong-ngomong, Kay minta maaf karena di chapter 1 dan 2 ini belum banyak perubahan terjadi, hanya beberapa typo yang perlu diperbaiki dan kalimat-kalimat yang sengaja Kay ubah buat perbaiki ide chapter kedepannya. Kali ini Kay nggak nerima flame loh ya, kalo nggak suka tinggal klik 'Back' :D


End file.
